


Dazed and Confused

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Lyric Wheel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-13
Updated: 2005-07-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: A shameless PWP, written for the Lyric Wheel - dictionary round





	Dazed and Confused

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

I was contemplating the possibility that our relationship just might stand a chance of... that we might actually... 

 

Shit! 

 

With Mulder - that irritating bastard - out of the picture, out of the FBI, and now, it seemed, involved with Dana, I couldn't help by think that I might... that he might... 

 

Shit! 

 

It had been years - and years - since I'd found myself this attracted to a man. But he's so... so much a man. 

 

//You, my friend are a FOOL// 

 

"John?" 

 

Mmmm. I liked that - him calling me by my first name. 

 

"Agent Doggett!" 

 

I started in my chair and did my level best to concentrate. Met his eyes and tried to look properly attentive. 

 

Eyes. Soft chocolate eyes. 

 

I could just drown in those eyes. 

 

What a way to go. 

 

My glance moved down to his broad shoulders. A strong man. Kept himself in good shape. Wide chest, flat stomach, and, I'd noticed on more than one occasion, strong thighs and an ass to die for. 

 

I pictured him working out. Sheened with sweat. Wearing shorts and a tank top. 

 

*sigh* 

 

"AGENT DOGGETT!" 

 

Uh oh. 

 

That bark of his caught my attention. Clearing my throat, I straightened in my seat and met his eyes. "Yes, sir?" 

 

"Am I boring you?" 

 

Boring me? Fat chance of that! 

 

"No sir." 

 

"Then what the hell is your problem?" 

 

"Ummm... nothing sir." 

 

He stared at me with narrowed eyes and then turned to Monica. "Would you excuse us, Agent Reyes?" 

 

"Yes, sir," she answered with alacrity. "I'll just go back downstairs." 

 

"Fine - and thank you." 

 

I suppose I should have been nervous at the thought of facing him alone for what would undoubtedly be a lecture 'proper Agent behavior' while meeting with one's superior. 

 

All I could do, however, was contemplate the possibilities. Maybe he'd punish me - by bending me over that conference table and... 

 

His fingers drummed impatiently on his desktop after Monica left. "Well?" he asked. "What's going on here, Agent? You haven't heard a single word I've said." 

 

"I guess I'm a little... distracted, sir." 

 

He snorted. "I HAD gathered that much, Agent. The question is, 'Why'?" 

 

"John," I said. 

 

"What?" He frowned and glared at me. "What the hell are you... Are you all right, Agent Doggett?" 

 

Oh no. Not all right at all, sir. I seem to have developed this obsession, you see. 

 

"I prefer that you call me by my first name," I heard myself say. "It's John." 

 

His eyes widened in surprise. "I KNOW that much, Agent. But - we're at work now - in case that fact has escaped your notice." 

 

Hmmm. Did that mean that outside of the office..? 

 

"Uh, sir - would you be interested in, er, coming to my place for dinner? Tonight, maybe?" 

 

He sighed heavily and stared at me. "What, EXACTLY, are you thinking? You trying to seduce me, Agent?" 

 

"Yes," I answered baldly. 

 

"You ARE aware of FBI policy on such things?" 

 

"Yes." 

 

"That my job could be in jeopardy if I take you up on this?" 

 

I grinned. "I won't tell anyone if you don't." 

 

"Uh huh." He sat back in his chair and stared at me more. Shrugged. Sat forward. "Can you cook?" He asked. 

 

"Yessir!" 

 

"I don't like veal." 

 

"Okay, no veal," I quickly agreed. "Pasta? Meat sauce? Garlic bread?" 

 

He pursed his lips and shook his head. "No garlic." 

 

A good sign. 

 

A VERY good sign. 

 

"Okay - no garlic." 

 

"7 O'clock?" 

 

"Works for me, sir." 

 

"And, Agent Doggett, outside of work I'm Walter." 

 

Oh? OH! Oh yeah! 

 

John and Walter. Walter and John. 

 

"You're dismissed, Agent," he said firmly. 

 

Dazedly, I nodded, then left his office and headed downstairs. 

 

Now all I had to do was wait. 7 O'clock was an awfully long way away.


End file.
